lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Luke:Cowards In Compton
- в исполнении Luke. Featuring Clayvosie JT Money Intro: Luke UH! Yo fuck ass niggas Let me tell y'all one thing right now I just don't give a fuck! I'ma let niggas just RIP y'all motherfuckin' throwdown y'all Gay ass motherfuckers! Snoop ass hoe ass dog ass nigga! Dre you ain't nothin' but my bitch I'ma make you my bitch! You look like you could suck a nigga' dick hoe ass motherfucker!! Verse 1: JT Money I know niggas ain't tryin' to diss comin' with that wack shit Keep tryin' to front, get your motherfuckin' back split And yo' ass kicked! Your shit is drastic! Run up on my nigga, get your punk ass blasted! Real niggas don't talk that gay shit Talk about, let another nigga suck ya dick Only punks talk like that I won't even bust ya; I'll slap you with my gat! Frontin' like a gangsta, but you's a faggot See if you can act it, but you can't back it A nigga like me won't play wit' ya I'ma BUCK BUCK BUCK when I get ya! Fuck it, I'm Goin' All Out Step on Death Row and spray up ya house, nigga! Dumb motherfucker tryin' to talk bad Fuck around, get a missile launched in yo' ass And for your homies talkin' fly shit, If we was locked up together I'd have made 'em MY bitches! 'Cause I know y'all pranksters Y'all niggas still Fakin' Like Gangsters! Fuck y'all!! Verse 2: Clayvosie It's about time for me to tear the roof off the motherfucker I grab the gat to make you fuck-niggas run for cover You can fool a groupie, but you can't fool a gangsta 1985, you used to be a fuckin' prankster Down with (?) and the World Wreckin' Cru Turnin' off the lights and dressin' like bitches too Every nigga on Death Row must be a joke I put a level to the chair and watch you niggas smoke Real niggas don't follow punks down here I guess your nigga Snoopie Dogg must be a queer So who the fuck you gonna blast here in Miami? Fuck with me and I'll kill your whol' family! And I do mean hoe', you think I'm playin', son? I got my glock to your head, now where you gonna run? Before you diss my nigga Luke, you better think twice I'll pull a trigger, nigga, and turn off your life! Luke: Yeah, fuck-ass nigga, you just don't know! A nigga know about yo' Motherfuckin' ass with them "Turn Off the Lights" days! Nigga, When you was sittin' on them album covers with the motherfuckin' Lip gloss, and them sequins outfits on, nigga, I know what a nigga want You to do right now! Nigga, you know what I want you to do for me Right now? I want you to just, *music stops* Take off that g-string, ba-by, 'Cause you know you look real cra-zy, And you gon' be my hoe - maybe - I just don't like this nigga. Yo, Mike Fresh, let's just take these fuck-niggas' beat!! *The opening of the instrumental track from "Fuck Wit Dre Day"* Yeah, this is how we do, we take fuck-niggas' beat! Yo, better yet, fuck that shit, my nigga, fuck that shit! *The record needle is dragged off* Yo, my nigga, bring the real shit in! Get that ol' coochie shit outta here!! *The "Cowards" track comes back on* Verse 3: JT Money Verse two, motherfucker, I still hit you with the ill shit Fuck with my nigga and yo' ass'll get killed quick Pussy nigga, you ain't shit!! Did a whole album of other niggas pullin' your dick I'll wreck your whole staff Bust shots at they ass, you niggas can't last! So don't try to flip the script, money grip Got a tech on my hip, plus I'm in the mood to trip And I'll take your 4-4 Take a walk down Death Row, them niggas get Petrol 'Cause that shit ain't nothin' but soft-town Play bad, get knocked the fuck off, clown I'll be on the D.L. scopin' Catch you slippin', leave your motherfuckin' chest open That nigga changed gears like a 10-speed Last album, that nigga was against weed Now he's mister Chronic-man Get high, nigga, try to play bionic man Act like you wanna be tough And we gon' see who'll really get fucked, ya fuck!! Luke: Yeah, fuck-ass nigga, lemme tell you somethin'! What you gon' Be? You gon' be a real nigga or you gon' be a flaunt, nigga? You gon' Be on weed, or you ain't gon' be on weed? You gon' be a bruise next Year! Aaight, what you gon' be on this motherfuckin' year? Let me Tell you somethin' 'bout a nigga, right? All real niggas - I mean, you Lookin' at a real nigga, nigga, now lemme tell you somethin', have you Ever got head on stage, then? I'll get head from yo' motherfuckin' hoe On stage! You let the bitch be in the audience, 'cause I'ma take that Pussy! You a pussy-ass, cock-ass nigga! Lemme tell you somethin'! Cowards in Compton get sprayed in dank! Cowards in Compton get Sprayed in dank, pussy!! Cowards in Compton get sprayed in Motherfuckin' dank!! You hoe-ass nigga, you my bitch, bitch!! JT (in the manner of Dre): HELL yeah! Announcer (talking rapidly): Luke Records would like to acknowledge that all references made in the Previous work towards homosexuals is not reflecting anti-homosexual Position on our part. Our problem was just homosexuals by the name of Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg.Thanks to thudord Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Luke Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Luke:Cowards In Compton Категория:Исполнители на L Категория:Песни на C